


Fifty (unsolved) mysteries about him

by shichan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is - Tsukasa has no doubts about it - one of the biggest mysteries of the universe.</p><p>(Collections of sentences about LeoTsu, based on prompts given by the 1sentence community)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Ring

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please forgive my mistakes!  
> Thanks to naripolpetta because she's an amazing beta <3  
> Also, if you're curious about all the prompts, here they are ( [challange table gamma](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html) )!

Tsukasa doesn’t believe anything Leo says to him, because Leo is usually full of lies and incomprehensible thoughts – his words confuse him, fool him and Tsukasa is pretty sure Leader knows it all too well; so when Leo puts a ring on his ring finger and tells him «Ah, I knew it would fit you!» what’s he supposed to do?


	2. #2 - Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos, glad to know you liked the first sentence/chapter (L)

«They told me you were this amazing person who could write beautiful songs, and moving lyrics… I imagined you as a hero who could do anything, I believed in your music and yet this is what you are! Aren’t you just a coward?!»


	3. #3 - Memory

The first thing Tsukasa remembers about Leo is how he seemed totally different from what he had imagined – and the most important memory he has of him is the first time Leo tenderly called his name while everyone was too distracted to notice.


	4. #4 - Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being a serious person at all. *laughs*

Frankly speaking, Tsukasa has surrendered to the strange habits of all the Knights’ members, and he thinks he’s used to Leo's too – or at least he’s sure about it until he finds everyone chattering in a room with Leo curled up in a box while shouting some nonsense: «What’s he doing?» «Apparently he’s playing UFO.»


	5. #5 - Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sappy things.

It’s rare for them to have so much time to spend together apart from Knights’ practice: Leo would have never thought about Tsukasa as a lazy person who sometimes finds difficult to wake up – Tsukinaga smiles, his green eyes looking at Tsukasa like the other is the most beautiful thing in the world, and runs his finger through the younger’s hair.


	6. #6 - Hurricane

Is this really what normal teenagers do on Saturday nights? Being all together – specifically, Knight’s members – on a cramped sofa, watching some sappy movie while Arashi keeps sobbing about how sad and beautiful the end is, while Leo kisses his cheek and asks: «Suou, am I not the hurricane of your life?» «Leader, does it sound like a compliment to you?»


	7. #7 - Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi's the best onee-chan.

It’s not so strange for Leo and Arashi talking to each other, so at the beginning Tsukasa doesn’t pay them too much attention; he tries to focus on the dance steps he’s practicing with Sena-senpai until he hears Arashi squealing «Wasn’t he absolutely adorable? I kept telling them it would be cuter with a pair of wings but…!» and it’s a matter of time before he notices Arashi’s showing Leo some photos of the Starry Night Fest.


	8. #8 - Cold

«Your hand is cold, do you want to go back?» he whispers when Leo’s hand takes his own and their fingers intertwine (it’s okay, Tsukasa thinks, he’s had a great time already); Leo looks at him and grins like he’s five years old again «Isn’t it the good thing ‘bout winter? It’s sooo cold we have to snuggle up to each other!» he says, coming so close that his nose brushes against Tsukasa's – they chuckle, while the snow starts falling down.


	9. #9 - Red

Tsukasa is not surprised at all, when he notices the colour of his kimono for th Hatsumode: it has purple and red as its predominant shades and it suits him perfectly; he's not doubts about the tailor's ability, whoever they are – what surprises him the most is the way Leo puts a red camellia flower into his hands without a single word (Leo, who always has so many things to say).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In flower language the red camellia symbolize passion or desire.


	10. #10 - Drink

He knows it's a really stupid thing to think about: until a few days ago he would've drunk from Leo's bottle of pocari without hesitation – well, he'd still prefer to have his own, especially because they _have_ personal bottles, but it's Leo's habit to drink without checking this kind of stuff – and now he feels an idiot because it sounds like an intimate thing to do; he hates Leo and yesterday's sappy confession.


End file.
